De cómo Sakura encontró otra forma de vengarse
by Aire2409
Summary: De cómo Sakura pudo encontrar otra forma de vengarse de su exasperante sensei gracias a un elevador descompuesto, las efectivas píldoras de Jiraiya y la capacidad de convencimiento de su inner.


_Historia dedicada a **K2008sempai**, la chica traviesa que me ha dado su apoyo en todas y cada unas de mis historias, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, muchas gracias K2008sempai._

_Espero y poder escribir una historia dedicada a cada uno de mis fieles seguidores y amigos XD…_

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**DE CÓMO SAKURA ENCONTRÓ OTRA FORMA DE VENGARSE**

"Toc, toc, toc, toc"

-¿Quién?- dijo con voz pastosa, realizando un leve carraspeo.

-Tsunade shishuo somos nosotros-

-A…Sakura…y…el vago…-

-Shizune nos dijo que estaba ocupada, pero…es importante-

-Si…si, -suspiró, caminó y abrió la puerta- adelante, adelante- pidió al sentarse detrás del escritorio.

-Buenas tardes Tsunade shi…- Sakura se detuvo, pestañando levemente sorprendida -…shuo-

-Sí, si, a lo que vienen- dijo la rubia acomodando una coleta desordenada por detrás.

-Bueno….a reportar los detalles y que todo salió bien- dejo en el aire, con ese timbre extraño al ver a su maestra agitada y levemente sonrojada, y hasta nerviosa, como si quisiera ocultar algo –y…-

-Oh, qué bien, sigue, sigue- movió la mano, apresurándolos, casi corriéndolos.

Haruno miró de soslayo a su ex maestro y éste solo se alzo de hombros ligeramente, era extraño, ella nunca se mostraba tan ansiosa por despedirlos, al menos no en un asunto de misiones importantes.

-Tsunade sama- habló el peligris.

-¿Qué?- dijo en un murmullo molesto, desesperado y cansino.

-Tuvimos algunos percances menores, pero, pudimos controlar la situación correctamente y…-

-¿Se logró el objetivo?- lo cortó.

-Hum…- dijo en un asentimiento, más que feliz por terminar pronto, siempre le frustraba y aburría el pormenorizar la misión.

La pelirosa solo se quedo mirando de un lado a otro completamente sorprendida.

Por un lado el flojo de su ex sensei estaba más que contento por terminar y la hokage se mostraba ansiosa por sacarlos de esa oficina.

Quizás tenía que ver con su respiración levemente agitada o el leve rubor en sus mejillas o el olor a sake.

-_Tomando a estas horas-_ suspiró –_vaya ocupación-_

-Oh, entonces no hay problema, creo que es todo….- dijo la rubia haciendo como que leía unos papeles del escritorio.

Haruno entrecerró los ojos molesta, por no decir furiosa.

Tanta exigencia en llamarlos para la dichosa misión, tantas ordenes exageradas y amenazas para que todo saliera bien, para que fueran mucho más discretos con la información de lo que ya eran, y que supuestamente era la razón de haberlos llamado solo a ellos dos para la misión.

Tantos días sufriendo a la intemperie bajo la aburrida y monótona "plática" su exsensei, con ese eterno "hum" que casi la vuelve loca.

Tantos días sola con él en medio de la nada, sufriendo de su extraña costumbre de molestarla, de no tener a alguien con quien platicar (por él no contaba para ese tipo de cosas) y solo conformarse con los "hum" detrás de un libro pornográfico.

Tantas ganas de golpearlo reprimidas (porque no le convenía hacerlo y quedarse sin capitán de equipo en una misión de dos), ni siquiera Naruto estaba para desahogarse, tantas peripecias, tanto sufrir para que ahora la quinta ni siquiera siguiera el protocolo normal para las misiones solo por estar bebiendo.

-¡_Shanaroo!-_

Oh pero esa cara perezosa y hasta contenta no se libraría tan fácil, claro que no, de alguna manera tenía que vengarse y si Tsunade, aún sabiendo que era lo único que tenía para tomar venganza del ninja copia, le quería quitar la única opción viable que tenía, y que fue su sostén y consuelo durante la misión, no lo permitiría, claro que no.

Porque cuando él la molestaba, porque cuando el infame ninja copia se burlaba de ella, o simplemente la ignoraba, lo único que le ayudaba a no lanzársele encima y mullirlo a golpes era pensar en la dulce venganza.

Si, esa que siempre le gustaba hacer, obligarlo a redactar el informe y no dejarlo tranquilo hasta finalizarlo, porque en eso, en eso si que podía regañarle e incluso golpearle, porque esa era la única forma de vengarse de él que conocía.

Era su momento favorito después de compartir una misión con ese hombre, Tsunade no podía robarle su ansiado y deseado momento de dicha y venganza.

Porque Kakashi odiaba hasta la médula de los huesos hacer un informe, porque lo consideraba innecesario ya que de todas formas al llegar y reportarse se tenía que estar horas hablando con la hokage, algo que también le desagradaba pero que era indispensable, estar parado por quien sabe que tanto tiempo sólo para detallar todo lo que implicó la misión, sobre todo una de ese tipo, no era muy inspirador.

Mucho menos que después de semejante tortura hacer lo mismo por escrito, para él el informe escrito era un simple papelucho que le robaba tiempo.

-_Claro como si hiciera la gran cosa, como si tuviera una GRAN vida social…-_

Flojo.

Vago.

Esas dos palabras lo definía bastante bien ante sus verdes ojos.

-Tsunade shishuo- habló tan rápido que pareció despertar tanto a Kakashi como a la quinta.

-Dime-

-Como dijo Kakashi sensei, tuvimos percances, verá, descubrimos que el culpable de que…-

-Pero lo solucionaron adecuadamente ¿no?- dijo levantando solo la mirada impaciente.

-Esto…si- dijo tenuemente.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Eh…ah…- Sakura bajo la vista sin poder encontrar un argumento que la salvará.

La quinta lo dijo con un tono de "y porque sigues quitándome mi valioso tiempo" que hizo que se le borraran las ideas, miró a Kakashi de soslayo y en su ropa sucia, ligeramente desgarrada de la manga izquierda y la cara de flojera que cargaba encontró su respuesta.

-¡Ah!- exclamó tan entusiasta que Tsunade le miró directamente –es que…tuvimos ligeras heridas, que curé pero – la quinta suspiró inquieta -terminamos con nuestras reservas de chakra y…-

-Se a lo que vas- enunció interrumpiéndola, Sakura se quedó quieta, callada, observando solo como la mujer buscaba entre los cajones del escritorio y sacaba una pequeño y viejo monedero café, como un pequeño costal de baqueta –ten- lo puso en el escritorio, Sakura lo agarro y desató el cordón que lo amarraba observando pequeñas píldoras verde azules –son suficientes para ambos – dijo moviendo las manos, para retirarlos -tomen una cada media hora y en uno o dos días estarán bien, ahora ¡largo!- ordenó molesta.

Kakashi obedeció rápidamente dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta, la pelirosa le siguió aún decepcionada, pero no derrotada.

-Tsunade Shishuo-dijo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la sien derecha.

-Esto….- dijo nerviosa ante la mirada castaña –querrá un informe, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, si, si- dijo moviendo la mano.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y cerró la puerta.

-¿Escuchó eso sensei?- preguntó con una radiante y sincera sonrisa.

-Hum…-

Haruno refunfuño por el "hum" y le siguió hasta el elevador, donde el ninja ya había apretado el botón.

-¿Qué le parece mejor?- preguntó disfrutando de cada palabra -¿en su casa o en la mía?-

-Hum…-

Haruno suspiró tratando de controlar el tic nervioso, estaba segura de que si escuchaba otro "hum" más estallaría.

-Entonces en la mía….- dedujo y el sólo asintió observando cómo las puertas del novedoso aparato se abrían -¿podemos empezar ahora mismo?-Kakashi entró y ella se colocó a su costado –claro, si le parece bien-

-Hum- asintió.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos –_¿acaso no sabe decir otra cosa?, ¡dios!-_

Suspiró, estaba sucia, despeinada y con unas ganas enormes de bañarse, pero esa urgencia por asearse podía esperar por hoy, podía esperar hasta tener su momento de dicha y gloria después de molestar al ninja copia.

Apretó la mano recordando la pequeña bolsa que le diera Tsunade.

La abrió, sacó dos.

-Tenga-

-Hum…-

Sakura rodó los ojos –para que recupere energías-

-Ah…- tomó la pequeña pastilla y se las ingenio para no mostrar su rostro.

Ambos, de un solo intento tragaron la famosa píldora, sabía muy distinto a las que estaba acostumbrada, algo así como una mezcla rara de cítricos, fresas y otras frutas que no reconoció, sorprendiéndose porque no tenía mal sabor.

Sakura suspiró escuchando la extraña y común música que ponen en los elevadores, un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos y pronto Sakura comenzó a sentirse ansiosa.

-Qué cosas más raras son los elevadores, ¿no sensei?- habló sólo para romper el silencio.

Kakashi sólo asintió en respuesta, pero Sakura no le tomó importancia, sentía la urgente necesidad de hablar de algo, cualquier cosa, sólo hablar y ya.

-Aunque no sé porque Tsunade sama optó por uno – sonrió – siendo ninjas no necesitamos, podemos aparecer en un "puff" donde querremos, ¡trepar por las paredes!-exclamó con un tinte exagerado de admiración -¡ser ninja es genial, ¿no sensei?-

Hatake asintió, extrañamente se sentía menos pesado, como si el cansancio comenzará a dispersarse rápidamente, esas píldoras eran bastante efectivas, tal vez por eso Sakura ya se sentía mejor y no paraba de hablar.

-Y si eres civil pues están las escaleras – siguió mirándole de soslayo, pareciéndole bastante alto y fuerte, se sonrojó y siguió hablando– y ¡cómo tardaron esos tipos en construirlo!...Tsunade shishuo estuvo a punto de matarlos varias veces y se arrepentía de poner esta cosa, -la manoteó con fuerza - pero no podía cancelar la obra porque…-

Kakashi suspiró con pereza, ella hablaría y hablaría y hablaría, suspiró de nuevo mirando como el botón del piso de abajo se iluminaba indicándole que quedaban otros tantos para salir de ahí, quizás ella seguiría hablando, siempre lo hacía, pero por lo menos no estarían en un espacio tan reducido.

-_Debí optar por las escaleras-_ pensó al escuchar el murmullo de la voz de Sakura que quien sabe que hablaba del área administrativa y su estado físico o algo así.

-¿Puede creerlo?, dos semanas en huelga solo por esta cosa- Sakura golpeo de nuevo con ligereza la pared.

-Civiles- dijo con simpleza, obteniendo la atención de la kunoichi que sonrió y causó en Kakashi la extraña necesidad de observarla con un poco más de atención –supongo que para ellos no es tan fácil y gratificante tener que subir tantos escalones cada diez veces al día- dijo mirando como el siguiente número se iluminaba, pensando como la pelirosa se veía atractiva con una imagen tan desaliñada, era extraño, no lo había notado, y ¿acaso estaba haciendo más calor ahí adentro?

Sakura negó con la cabeza –pues no es excusa, creo que a más de la mitad de esa área le hace mucha falta ejercitarse- bufó –¡flojos!- exclamó -¡dos semanas en huelga por esta cosa!- pateó la pared con fuerza, más de lo que quisiera, de alguna manera comenzaba a sentirse sumamente inquieta.

El elevador se movió de un lado a otro, el trasero de Sakura fue a dar dolorosamente contra el piso y Kakashi sólo se sostuvo del pasamano evitando caer.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la kunoichi sobándose la parte afectada.

-No sé- dijo en un murmullo algo contrariado por la imagen de Sakura tocándose el trasero, miró al frente y apretó con fuerza el botón de abrir.

Nada.

-A ver sensei, déjeme intentarlo- pidió casi tirándolo.

Y apretó, espero, apretó, espero, apretó y espero.

Nada.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó molesta y golpeó a un lado de los botones.

-Quizás es una falla de energía…- argumentó – definitivamente debí optar por las escaleras- murmuró.

-Y ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Esperar a que se arregle, si fue una falla eléctrica o mecánica ya nos ayudaran-

Sakura suspiró – ¿y si ni se dan cuenta?-

-Hum…no creo, no dices que los del área administrativa están ansiosos por usarlo, ya deben notar su ausencia- dijo sonriendo, la chica suspiró.

-¡Oh!- sus ojos brillaron y Kakashi levantó una ceja –que torpe soy, claro, hacemos el jutsu y en un ¡puff! ya estamos fuera-

-Si te queda chakra suficiente y estás segura de no aparecer entre las paredes o en el aire, hazlo-

-Cierto, lo olvidaba- Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza.

¿Por qué siempre que necesitaba sus habilidades ninjas para un beneficio corriente como ese no podía utilizarlas?

-Maldita sea- susurró, pero una sonrisa surgió de sus labios, sacó la bolsa y extrajo otra perla.

-Dijo que cada media hora, apenas van diez minutos-

Sakura sacó la lengua –tal vez me ayude a recuperarme más pronto-

-Tal vez te haga daño-

-¿Quiere salir de aquí o no?- él asintió –cállese y tráguesela- y se la lanzó.

Kakashi la atrapó y miró la pequeña y verde píldora largamente.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué puede pasar por tomar una?-

Hatake suspiró –para ser ninja médico no eres muy tolerante y responsable-, y la tragó ignorando el semblante ceñudo de la chica obviamente contrariado por la frase y por no ver de nuevo su rostro.

-Solo quiero salir de aquí ¡ya!- dijo –me siento extraña-

-¿Claustrofobia?-

-Claro que no, es sólo que…no sé- y miró hacia el frente –creo que estoy muy inquieta-

-Hum…- Kakashi se recargó en la pared – y yo que pensé que le tenias miedo a santa-

-Ja, ja, ja- dijo de un lado a otro –que mal chiste, ¿de dónde lo saco? –

-De una caricatura para niños-

Sakura rodó los ojos y suspiró –es triste, pero eso no me sorprende-

&&&&/&&&&

Apenas cerró la puerta Tsunade se incorporó y caminó a la entrada, girando la perilla, mirando por el pasillo, estaba más solo que nunca, una sonrisa se coló por sus labios, cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro.

-Siempre ha funcionado-

-Oh si- dijo una voz masculina, una alta y gruesa figura salió de entre las sombras –siempre, siempre, no importando que tan seguro estés de estar solo, siempre pon el seguro, eso nos ha ayudado muchas veces, nunca lo he olvidado, lo aprendimos de una forma divertida-

-¿Divertida?...- suspiró –yo no lo llamaría así pero- se sentó en la enorme silla detrás de su escritorio y sacó una botella de sake que guardaba en la esquina –siempre has tenido amplios conceptos de diversión Jiraiya-

-Je je je- el ermitaño se acercó y se colocó a su costado, tomando la copa que le ofrecía, agitándola de un lado a otro –nunca te has quejado de eso-

-Claro que no, afortunadamente también eres rápido y efectivo para ocultarte- sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

-Y tu muy buena actriz- bebió lentamente, mirándola con ese brillo intenso de siempre.

La rubia sonrió –brindemos por eso-

Las copas chocaron y de un sorbo terminaron con el tibio y agradable líquido que resbalaba por su garganta.

-Y… ¿por qué no seguimos donde nos quedamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?-

La rubia no se sorprendió por la velocidad con que su viejo amigo ya la tenía a escasos centímetros, ni mucho menos se asustó por la mirada de deseo que irradiaba, siempre había sido así, desde la primera y hasta la última vez.

-¿Acaso tengo opción?-

Jiraiya sonrió lascivamente –claro que sí, pero desde la primera vez que aceptaste nunca has podido volver a elegir la otra, y, creo que esta vez tampoco será la excepción-.

Tsunade rió y colocó el rostro sobre su mano, observando como la figura de su "amigo" seguía siendo la misma que recordaba, quizás pasaron décadas desde su primer encuentro, pero seguía con el mismo fuego en los ojos, con la misma voz sensual y las mismas frases bobas de galán, esas que la molestaban tanto y que la hicieron perder varios años antes de comprobar que eran ciertas.

-Hablando de ofertas pasadas- tarareo sus gruesos dedos en la fina madera del escritorio de su antigua compañera de equipo –aún sigue en pié aquella que te dije desde niños-

Tsunade cerró los ojos –sabes de sobra mi respuesta- ambos sonrieron.

Siempre sería lo mismo entre ellos, Jiraiya nunca se rendiría, siempre querría ser por completo el dueño de su amiga, y Tsunade nunca aceptaría eso, ¿para qué?, ya estaban lo bastantes viejos para andarse con esa clase de cursilerías y cosas, además el ermitaño sapo sabía que ella siempre estaría dispuesta a repetir los viejos tiempos con él, en realidad sólo con él.

Jiraiya sonrió y sopló –si- asintió –pero, querida Tsunade ya sabes lo que dicen, la esperanza muere al último-

-Sí, eso dicen- y bebió de nuevo.

Pero la intensidad del calor de la bebida no fue lo que hizo que diera un ligero respingo, no, los causantes fueron un beso en el cuello y el blanco y grueso cabello del ermitaño que le raspaba el rostro.

Jiraiya se separó con una sonrisa amplia y perversa, sabía que eso era algo que ella no soportaba, y provocarla era algo que le encantaba.

-Hey, dame una- pidió moviendo la mano.

-No entiendo para qué, pero bueno, si insistes-

Tsunade suspiró y revolvió entre los cajones, sacando la pequeña, vieja y café bolsa que Jiraiya siempre llevaba cuando tenían esa clase de encuentros.

El ermitaño tomó el monedero sonriendo ampliamente, imaginándose ya las cosas que pasarían en unos instantes, estaba ansioso, mucho más después de ser interrumpidos por Kakashi y Sakura justo cuando empezaba la parte divertida.

Estaba por tomar una de sus famosas y eficientes píldoras cuando el toqueteo en la puerta lo obligó a refugiarse en la oscuridad y ocultarse, lo bueno es que tenía amplia experiencia en esos asuntos y sabía resolverlos eficientemente. Tsunade fastidia porque desobedecieron las estrictas órdenes de no molestarle reacomodó su ropa y cabello, tratando de regresar su respiración entrecortada y excitada a una normal, tomó su monedero y lo guardo en el escritorio caminó y abrió la puerta dando el "adelante, adelante". Pero bueno, no era ni la primera y seguramente ni la última vez que les pasaba, una interrupcioncita no le arruinaría el momento.

Y con esa mentalidad tomó una entre sus dedos y la tragó.

Sus famosas y patentadas píldoras servían para ponerlo más… "eficiente" a la hora de la acción, aunque francamente en la opinión de Tsunade no le hacían falta, pero en fin, las utilizaba sólo con ella, su eterno amor, solo en ocasiones "especiales" donde quería lucirse y explotar al máximo su capacidad, era su regalo de aniversario, por decir así.

Y celebrar un aniversario tan especial (su primer encuentro con la rubia) merecía mucho de eso, él quería darle lo mejor, y que el recuerdo de esa celebración durará en la mente de la godaime para que esperara ansiosamente el siguiente aniversario.

Pero su sonrisa pervertida se borró -¡qué rayos!- escupió y una perla negra y verduzca fue lo que obtuvo –¡sabe espantoso!- y tragó un largo sorbo de sake, para sacarse el amargo y horroroso sabor que no era el dulce y satisfactorio frutal que esperaba.

Tsunade abrió la bolsa, vaciándola en el escritorio, abrió los ojos con admiración, los cerró y suspiró.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- señaló con aberración a la vez que tragaba más alcohol.

Tsunade se llevó una mano a la sien –píldoras para recuperar chakra-

Jiraiya escupió el sake –es decir que…-

-Si- suspiró.

Jiraiya se echó a reír, a carcajadas, como desde hace mucho no, tanto que le dolía el estómago, Tsunade por su parte sólo miraba con pereza las pastillas negruzcas que descansaban en el escritorio.

-No quiero imaginarme…- dijo entre risas – no quiero…- y otra risa más seguida de un suspiro para tranquilizarse –si yo me pongo como toro en celo y abstinencia, no quiero imaginarme lo que provocará en esos dos, tan jóvenes- y de nuevo comenzó a reír desesperadamente.

-Esto es tu culpa- murmuró Tsunade con cansancio –tú y tus estúpidas ideas-

-¿Cuántas les dijiste?-

-Una cada media hora- susurró abatida.

-¡Cada media hora!- y se echó a reír de nuevo, la rubia sólo suspiró –ya, ya- le dijo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, justo cuando estaba por perder la paciencia –no puede ser tan malo-

-Hum…- bufó Tsunade.

-Oh vamos, tal vez eso les ayude, ¿no?-

La quinta suspiró.

-Tal vez algo bueno salga de todo esto- dijo el ermitaño, aún sonriente – a lo mejor y ellos también tengan algo para festejar el año que entra- rió con perversión.

-Mi pobre Sakura- murmuró.

-¿Pobre?, pobre Kakashi, a él si lo compadezco, cómo debe estar pasándola- y se echo a reír de nuevo.

La rubia suspiró y sonrió pensando que quizás Jiraiya tenía razón y algo salía bueno de esa equivocación, después de todo, Kakashi podría ser un vago y flojo, pero no era tan malo, además de que había escuchado rumores de que era bueno en la cama, quizás no era tan mala idea, quizás Sakura no tenía tan mala suerte después de todo.

-Quieres callarte, por favor- la rubia lo miró desafiante.

-Tienes razón – dijo después de unos segundos de recuperar la compostura –si este aniversario no es lo que esperas no te enojes conmigo, tu eres la culpable-

Tsunade sonrió –siempre te he dicho que esas cosas sobran, no las necesitas-

-En eso tienes razón- rió –dejemos que otros las utilicen para sus propios propósitos y divirtámonos tu y yo de una buena vez-

-¡Vaya!, hasta que dices algo sensato en toda la tarde-

&&&&/&&&&

Pasaron minutos esperando y nada, Sakura comenzó a sentirse más y más inquieta, como si una opresión en su pecho no la dejará respirar adecuadamente y tuviese que moverse como león enjaulado de un lado a otro.

Era su imaginación o hacia cada vez más calor.

-Genial- murmuró –también el aire- susurró y se sentó en el piso golpeándolo alternativamente con su pie en clara muestra de impaciencia.

-Sensei-

-Hum…-

-¿Tardaran mucho?-

-No creo, espero y no-

Sakura suspiró y miró el hombre a su lado, estaba de pie, apoyando una pierna contra la pared, se veía bastante bien, de no ser que estaba leyendo el libro verde ese que tantas veces la hizo enojar, una vena se pintó en su rostro.

-¿Cómo puede leer eso mientras estamos atrapados?-

-Tengo que distraerme en algo, ¿no?-

Sakura rodó los ojos y se incorporó de nuevo, para dar más y más vueltas, de una manera tan insistente y desesperante que Kakashi pensó que poco le faltaba para recuperar por completo el chakra.

Sakura se detuvo de la nada y se colocó a su costado, casi con igual pose que él.

La miro de soslayo, casi por inercia.

Ser alto le daba la ventaja de pasar desapercibido cuando daba eses tipo de miradas, aunque siempre había sido muy discreto.

Pronto el dulce aroma de la chica le pego de lleno, era agradable y atrayente, como siempre, pero en esos momentos era difícil ignorarlo o ignorar las reacciones que provocaban en él, intento con todas sus fuerzas de no prestarle atención, sin éxito alguno cabe decir, era casi como si se tratara de algo inevitable.

Siguió observándola con detenimiento, lucía desaliñada, enojada, refunfuñaba y se movía continuamente, sea poniendo el peso en una pierna o en la otra, o golpeando el piso con el pié alternativamente casi de forma obsesiva, cualquiera diría que era desesperante y que no se veía muy atractiva, pero desafortunadamente para él y su reciente calor ese no era su caso.

Su ropa estaba sucia, hasta su impecable cabello rosado lucía sucio y desaliñado, todo debido a la misión, no muy peligrosa, cierto, pero bastante cansada y fastidiosa.

Pero ante sus ojos, u ojo, se veía bastante bien, lucía como aquellas ocasiones cuando entrenaban bajo los inclementes rayos del sol, donde terminaban cansados, sucios y sudorosos, casi como si se hubieran revolcado en una especie de lucha que….

Abrió el ojo y carraspeo un poco.

¿Qué cosas estaba pensado?

¿Qué estaba imaginando?

Siempre había disfrutado de las ventajas de tener una imaginación maravillosa, era algo que le ayudaba a pasarla bastante bien en momentos solitarios y aburridos, pero en este momento no parecía ser algo de gran ayuda.

No cuando se tiene a un lado una kunoichi como ella, no cuando se tiene a Sakura a un costado mientras se la imagina dando vueltas con él de una manera no tan decorosa o pudorosa y mucho menos cuando se está encerrado en un espacio tan pequeño y con esas crecientes ganas desarrollándose dentro de él.

-_Maldita sea_-

Y sólo para tomar precauciones cerró y guardó el libro.

Ya tenía bastante con Sakura él y su desorbitante imaginación enclaustrados en un elevador para encima darse más ideas con el icha icha.

En fin, que su aliado para distraerse e ignorar la terrible necesidad de ver a Sakura y disfrutar de su fragancia, resultó todo lo contrario, no podía concentrarse, logrando en el mejor de los casos leer y obtener como resultado que la protagonista descrita en sus letras mutará en su figura y voz, obteniendo en su imaginación precisamente la figura de la mujer que estaba a su costado.

Y las cosas obviamente que no mejoraron al ver como en su desesperación y frustración su exalumna se cruzaba de brazos, dándole una buena vista e idea de cómo había cambiado de aquella niña que atrapó en un genjutsu.

Oh sí, porque con ello logró que se hiciera mucho más notorio como el paso de los años había cambiado su cuerpo, específicamente sus pechos, logrando darle, sino un desarrollo exorbitante, un no muy despreciable tamaño y atractivo por el que bien podría perderse varias horas contemplando.

Pronto sintió como si el calor creciera de forma agobiante y sofocante, quemándose por dentro, lo peor de todo es que ese calor surgía precisamente donde no debía, lo recorría por completo y finalizaba en su punto de origen, donde sentía cada vez más la falta de espacio entre su piel y su ropa.

Y maldita sea su suerte, mira que intentar con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse, ignorarla y no verla, pero su maldito ojo no le hacía caso alguno, parecía estar resuelto a llevarle la contraria a su cerebro, ese que estaba por perderse en cualquier momento.

Se mordió el labio inferior y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró evitar golpear la lustrosa pared con rabia y se limito a sólo observar hacia el frente, pensando que la única esperanza de salir de tal calvario sería o recuperar suficiente chakra con las dichosas pastillas y desaparecer, o esperar que las puertas se abrieran y así salir huyendo de ahí, llegar al baño más cercano y…bueno, deshacerse de todo eso.

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado al pensar que irónicamente la inocente pelirosa no tenía ni la más vaga idea de lo que sea que pasaba por su mente.

Así como también no le importaba a ella, porque en esos momentos a la pelirosa solo importaba el hecho de sentirse cada vez más inquieta y desesperada, sofocada y con un horrible calor invadiéndola por completo.

Era como si estuviera en pleno verano a la mitad del día y sin sombra de ningún tipo, era una sensación que crecía cada vez más, que la hacía sentir furiosa, ansiosa, enérgica, casi como si deseará salir y romper miles y miles de rocas en su camino estando segura de que no tendría cansancio alguno, pero no estaba en un campo de entrenamiento, ni en un llano, ni en verano, ni a la mitad del día.

Estaba encerrada en un estúpido e inservible aparatejo donde el aire acondicionado ni servía, donde afortunadamente la música dejo de sonar (porque solo la ponía del peor humor), justo en octubre y cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

Y peor aún, encerrada justo con la persona que la había estado torturando e ignorando por una semana entera.

Bueno, por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que él también la pasaba mal, sólo había que ver cómo veía continuamente hacia el frente, o como metía y sacaba las manos de los bolsillos, o como su cabello se movía con gracia, o como pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro desde la frente hasta la orilla de la máscara, o como su fuerte y amplio pecho se movía al respirar, o como sus fuertes brazos y grandes manos….

-_Un momento- _pestañó y pronto se dio cuenta de que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas no era otra cosa sino lo que suele conocerse como sonrojo.

Oh si, aunque se lo negará y se indignará por eso, había estado observándolo desde hace tiempo, siempre de forma discreta y en intervalos tan pequeños que pensó que era normal.

Primero trato de convérsese que solo era para distraerse, después para tener algo en que volcar su ira y justo unos momentos antes para regodearse y sentirse mejor por no ser la única sufriendo en ese pequeño infierno, pero no, simplemente estaba observándolo embobada por su figura varonil y atractiva, por su fuerte aroma a hombre que le erizaba la piel.

Y se sonrojó más al darse cuenta de que la atrapó en una de esas miradas.

Pero fue rápida y se llevó la mano a la blusa rosa y con toda la naturalidad que pudo pronunció las primeras frases que se le ocurrieron.

-Sí que hace calor, ¿no sensei?- tomando un poco de tela de la blusa ventilándose con ella.

Kakashi pestañó y se maldijo mil veces por voltear y verla hacer eso, la presión en su entrepierna se hizo más insoportable.

¿Por qué demonios no se ventilaba con la mano de forma normal?, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo de esa forma tan sugerente?, sugerente al menos para él, porque la pobre e ingenua Sakura no estaría tratando de seducirlo, ¿o sí?

-_Claro que no, estúpido- _se contestó a sí mismo –_vamos respóndele algo y quita esa cara de idiota que tienes, lo bueno es que traes máscara- _se dijo así mismo y asintió con un "hum" de siempre.

Y Sakura sonrió mirando a otro lado y él agradeció enormemente que lo hiciera porque si no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba bastante interesado en ver como trataba de ventilarse el pecho, o como se limpiaba el sudor de la frente de una forma tan atrayente.

¿Sakura siempre fue así de sensual e irresistible?

O como se quedó observando la pequeña gotita que se le escapó y que le recorrió la mejilla, le bajo por el cuello justo para perderse entre su blusa y sus redondos pechos.

Oh no, lo estaba mirando, ¿se daría cuenta?

-_No, no lo hizo, de haberlo hecho te habría matado y ya-_

Pero, ¿no estaría ya muerto y ver la femenina figura de Sakura recargándose un poco más en la pared, más cerca de él, subiendo una pierna dejándola libre de escrutinio y observar como la delgada tela negra de su short se le pegaba al muslo de una forma sensual y provocativa era parte de las alucinaciones que traen el estar moribundo y tendido en el piso por uno de sus golpes?

Ojalá fuese eso que si no él…

-_Concéntrate en lo que dice…-_ se grito internamente asintiendo al verla mover la boca y verlo expectante.

-Hum…esto… ¿qué decías?- preguntó con sinceridad.

Sakura rodó los ojos –nunca pone atención, a veces me preguntó que tanto piensa-

Y Kakashi pestaño y sonrió nervioso, llevándose una mano a la mejilla y feliz de saber que ella no tenía la capacidad de saber lo que pensaba.

Y así de la nada se sorprendió al sentir como ese calor sofocante dejaba rastro en sus mejillas.

Estaba sonrojado….., un momento… ¿estaba sonrojado?

¡Él sonrojado!

No podía ser más gracioso e irónico, un tipo como él sonrojado frente a la única chica que no se permitía ver más allá de una compañera, alumna ó amiga.

¡Pero que importaba eso si ya tenía tiempo ignorando esa restricción autoimpuesta!

-Le decía- habló –¡sensei!- le pegó en el brazo y él pareció despertar –uuy- refunfuñó –¡ponga atención, por favor!- ordenó jalándole la manga de la camisa, él asintió mecánicamente – le decía, que este calor del demonio me hizo recordar como el año pasado el hospital se quedo sin luz repentinamente, fue un desastre, yo estaba ayudando en la guardia de enfermería y….-

Oh dios.

¿Por qué tenía que hablar de hospitales sin luz y especificar que estaba como enfermera?

Y dejo de escucharla y solo ver como su boca se movía porque su privilegiada imaginación comenzó a trabajar tan rápido y eficientemente que pronto la vio con un corto y bello uniforme de enfermera que cierta vez miró en cierta película que no deseaba recordar del todo.

Y tan rápido como un parpadeo se encontró con la imagen de Sakura en el blanco y corto traje, cabe aclarar que con medias blancas y todo eso (si su imaginación era muy prodigiosa y detallista), con un estuche médico en la mano, mientras que sonrojada y con sus ojos brillantes y voz sensual y sugerente le decía "eh, sensei, ¿listo para su tratamiento?".

Estando tan atrapado en su ilusión no pudo ver como la chica se le quedo mirando largamente, o como su entrecejo se juntaba, o como se llevaba las manos a la cadera y hacia un gracioso puchero.

-No entiendo que tanto piensa….- espero su respuesta y llevó los dedos a su ojo libre tronándolos unos con otros –no, nada, parece que se desconecto o algo así…- suspiró y sonrió.

Sabía que él nunca hacía caso de lo que ella hablará o dijera, pero realmente en esos momentos tenía que prestar atención a algo, tenía que distraerse urgentemente en algo.

Si, tenía que hacerlo, porque sino esa inquietud extraña que sintiera, esa calidez irritante e incómoda que cada vez era más grande y que no la dejaban pensar con claridad la volvería loca.

Tal vez Kakashi tenía razón y realmente era claustrofóbica, porque no podía encontrar otra causa para su reciente estado que el encierro y la desesperación.

Sí, esos debían ser los causantes de su inquietud, la incomodidad, el calor asfixiante que sentía y las ganas enormes que tenía de hacer algo, de volcar esa energía y zozobra en algo.

En algo que realmente no sabía qué, pero que tenía que hacer porque si no se volvería loca.

Y no faltaba mucho porque debía estar empezando a enloquecer por ver tanto a su sensei, por mirarlo, analizarlo, casi con igual escrutinio e interés como cuando se busca bajo el microscopio. Porque se estaba empezando a sentir cada vez más y más propensa a observarlo, a desear tocarlo, para muestra ese leve empujón y jalón que le diera dizque para que le prestara atención.

Mentira.

Bien pudo hacerlo con solo un grito y ya, pero no, quería tocarlo, una necesidad creciente se lo pedía a gritos y cuando lo hizo sintió como si ese tacto la quemará por dentro. Tan fuerte y caliente sintió su contacto que se asustó, pero al contrario de alejarla, la atraía más y más.

Y verdaderamente debía estar enloqueciendo porque mientras hablaba y hablaba varias veces se dio cuenta de cómo la veía no de la manera más decorosa que hay, de esa forma como muchos chicos la veían y que hacían que ella terminará ignorándolos y hasta odiando.

Pero esta vez esa sensación de ser analizada, observada con fascinación no le molestó, al contrario, le gustó, le atraía y le hacía sentir feliz y emocionada, como si deseara que él la viera por mucho tiempo.

Por eso se acercaba a él, por eso hacia movimientos sutiles y extraños, solo para llamar su atención, por eso mismo se hacía la que no se daba cuenta de sus miradas.

Y precisamente por ello fue que comentó lo del hospital.

Solo porque sabía que con lo pervertido que era tendría esa reacción, porque siempre supo que los hombres solían tener una extraña afición a las figuras de las enfermeras y otros tantos clichés que francamente no comprendía ni veía lo fascinante pero que al fin y al cabo resultaban bastante efectivos.

Porque su teoría dio resultado y una sonrisa traviesa surgió en la comisura de sus labios al darse cuenta de ello.

-¿_Qué tanto estará pensando este bomboncito?-_

_-Inner-_ negó con la cabeza.

-¿_Qué?, a mi no me molesta que tenga fantasías con nosotras, pero que al menos nos invite ¿no?-_

Sakura se sonrojó tanto que temió por un momento que se iba a quemar.

¿Acaso ella estaba jugando con su mentor?, ¿acaso ella estaba tratando de seducirlo, de qué fantaseará con ella?

_-Chica, chica, no te hagas la inocente conmigo porque no te creo nada de nada-_

_-Pe…pero yo no…-_

-_Pe..pero yo no…- _la imitó con sarcasmo haciendo que se molestará –¡_pero tú sí!-_

_-Inner, yo no, sería incapaz-_

_-Ja ja ja ja-_ y su yo interno comenzó a burlarse en su cara con tanta altanería que deseo matarse a sí misma.

-_Idiota deja de reírte-_

_-Y tú dejas de ser tan puritana__- _

Sakura gruñó, ya sin importarle que Kakashi siguiera mirando a la nada de manera sospechosa, no, su inner mantenía una batalla con ella.

-_¿Vas a decir que no estabas mirándolo embobada, o qué no tratabas de que te viera?, já, qué te crea otra, porque yo no, además eres una idiota-_

_-¡Cállate!-_

_-Es la verdad, mira que tratar de negar lo obvio y desaprovechar semejante oportunidad, esto del ascensor debe ser una señal o algo-_

_-Sólo fue un incidente y ya-_

_-Pues lo que sea que sea no hay que desaprovecharlo, ve de lo que te pierdes - _y su inner comenzó a poner cara de idiota viendo a Kakashi –_siempre has sabido que tenemos al sensei más sexy del Konoha, quizás del país del fuego, hay que aprovecharlo y que nos enseñe-_

_-¡Inner!-_

_-__Sensei, sensei, ilústreme por favor que yo si quiero aprender de usted-_

_-Dios, eres imposible-_

Pero Sakura no pudo evitarlo y miró de soslayo al hombre a su lado, suspirando ligeramente y sintiendo como el calor regresaba más intensamente y las ganas de tocarlo se hacían más y más intensas.

Porque las ganas repentinas que tenía de hablar y hablar no eran otra cosa sino una forma de sacar esa energía y deseo que sentía.

-¡_Mira que trasero!, dios, si hasta dan ganas de pegarle hasta que te sangren las manos- _

Sakura ya no contrarió a su yo sádico-interno, no podía por estar mirando a Hatake detenidamente.

–_Y esa voz tan masculina y sensual, ¡esos brazos!, ¡qué si me muero entre ellos no importa!, y ese pecho y espalda tan amplios y fuertes, ¿qué ya te olvidaste de lo fuertes y cálidos que son, te olvidaste de aquella vez que nos cargo?_

_-Claro que no, pero…-_

_-Pero nada, además recuerda que es nuestro-_

_-¿Nuestro?, ¿estás loquita?-_

_-__Claro que no, es nuestro, recuerda, él nos dijo: "Sakura, dejo mi cuerpo en tus manos"-_

Sakura se sonrojó.

–_Se refería a que como estaba por usar el mangekyou tal vez quedaría inconsciente y…-_

_-¡Me vale!, nos lo dio y es nuestro y punto, así lo dijo y que se aguante-_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres para dejarme tranquila?-_

_-__Tú sabes perfectamente qué es lo que quiero, lo que TÚ quieres…-_

_-Pero…-_

_-…seducirlo, sedúcelo, ya viene siendo hora de que te animes un poco ¿no?, ¡hazlo!-_

_-Y si él…- _

_-No creo que se queje mucho, no te hagas la que no te has dado cuenta como nos ve, con ese brillo que casi nos hace vibrar-_

_-Inner, si no funciona…-_

_-Inténtalo y ya, si no funciona me calló y te dejo-_Sakura asintió_ –__pero si funciona…-_

_-Si funciona…-_ tragó grueso y asintió internamente a la par que su yo interno, quien por el momento la dejó tranquila.

Se pegó un poco a él, casi a punto de tocarlo, rozándolo ligeramente, Kakashi pareció despertar de su ensoñación y la miró.

-Perdón sensei- le sonrió sonrojada.

-Hum…no…importa- dijo desviando la cara.

¿Acaso esa había sido una sonrisa sensual y seductora de la kunoichi?

-_Plan B-_

Sakura asintió internamente y como si se tratará de lo más normal del mundo estiró la mano y apretó los botones del ascensor, algo que no tendría nada de interesante o perturbador de no ser porque él estaba a un lado de los dichosos botones y al hacerlo Sakura tuvo que agacharse un poco y rozar su brazo con sus pechos, de una manera ligera, casi sin que se sintiera.

Quizás el movimiento fue sutil y el roce muy poco y muy corto pero no lo suficiente como para permanecer desapercibido por un hombre, mucho menos para uno en las condiciones que él estaba.

-Demonios- habló la mujer, recuperando su postura –esta cosa nunca va a funcionar ¿o qué? – y le sonrió.

Kakashi pestañó con la misma interrogante de antes rondando su cabeza con más fuerza y de una forma más perturbadora.

¿Ella lo estaba seduciendo?, ¿le estaba coqueteando?

Si…

No…

¡Era Sakura!, claro que no…, él y sus ideas pervertidas.

Pero por otro lado ese vaivén, esas sonrisas, eso que provocaba en él….y si…

Sakura suspiró y siguió golpeando el piso del ascensor, en parte por desesperación y querer salir de ahí y en parte por su conversación mental.

-_¿Ves?, no funcionó, él realmente no piensa en eso, ¡y yo no sé en qué rayos estoy pensando al hacerte caso!-_

_-Claro que lo sabes, pero creo que tienes razón-_

_-Por supuesto que sí…las cosas estúpidas que me haces pensar y hacer, ¡querer seducirlo!-_

_-Ya, estaba equivocada-_ dijo en un susurró –_pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto?-_

_-No lo sé…me siento tan rara- _bufó –_como quisiera, como quisiera…-_

_-Echarte en sus brazos, tirarlo al suelo, rasgarle el chaleco, quitarle a mordiscos la máscara, si yo igual-_

_-¡NO!- _se sonrojó tanto que un semáforo en rojo no podía darle pelea.

-¡_Mentirosa!-_

_-¡Terca!...-_ y su inner la miró sin creerle –_bueno si, pero….yo no me refería a eso exactamente…- _gruñó.

-Sakura-

_-Ahí te habla tu objeto de deseo, ¡contesta, idiota!-_

-Diga, sensei-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

Le tocó la frente, Sakura dio un respingo y Kakashi sonrió mirándola fijamente, poniéndola mucho más nerviosa y tensa que antes, sofocándola de tal manera que por poco se ahoga.

-Hum…parece que tienes fiebre-

-No, no es eso, estoy bien- contestó tratando de regular su respiración.

-¿Segura?- preguntó muy cerca, casi como si la acechará, sentía como si el cuerpo de Sakura fuera un imán poderoso, buscando cada pretexto solo para acercarse y tocarla.

-Si…- contestó con la respiración levemente agitada y los ojos entrecerrados, completamente absorta en la mirada de su maestro, pero algo pareció despertarla –es…es solo que ya quiero salir de este…de ¡esta estúpida cosa!-

Gritó y pateó la pared, estaba tan distraída que no midió su fuerza y el ascensor se balanceo y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba en el suelo de nuevo, sentada contra la pared, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Kakashi tan cerca, tan cerca, que simplemente no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, sintiendo como el calor volvía, más intenso y abrazador, partiendo justo de su parte más intima.

Kakashi abrió el ojo, encontrándose con la mirada verde, ansiosa, seductora y completamente atrapante de la chica.

Y la magia se rompió cuando escuchó un gruñido de parte de ella.

Kakashi pestañó y la miró, Sakura sonrojada bajo la mirada, hizo lo mismo y pronto se dio cuenta de la razón de su gemido entrecortado y sonrojo, así como el por qué de la agradable sensación que sentía en su mano derecha.

En el movimiento cayó sobre ella, con una mano sobre su pecho, bueno, en realidad no, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar y ya saben lo que dicen, la mano es más rápida que la vista.

-Esto…lo siento- se incorporó con presteza, ayudándola.

-No…no importa- dijo tomando su mano para incorporarse.

Pronto Kakashi se dio cuenta de que la situación ya estaba saliéndose de las manos, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, no sólo su ojo actuaba por cuenta propia sino también sus manos, si seguía así, tal vez él no podría detenerse y….

-_Mucho menos si ella me ve así y hace ese sonido- _pensó tratando de controlarse.

Porque el gruñido quejumbroso de Sakura no había sonado tan dolorido, sino con una mezcla extraña entre dolor y alivio, casi excitación, que lo alteró de sobre manera.

-_Casi como si…le gustará-_

Sakura no soltó su mano con rapidez, al contrario, sin esperarlo y controlarlo la apretó con ligereza, pronto el fuego de su tacto se comprobó de nuevo, tan solo con ese ligero tacto sentía que la quemaba, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba

Pero, ¡qué diablos, que se sentía muy bien¡

-_Te queda alguna duda, chica-_

No, definitivamente que la respuesta era un no, con la cercanía de Kakashi, con su mano errática sobre su pecho tuvo una clara idea de que era lo que sentía, y más aún, que era lo que deseaba.

El calor no mermaba y cada vez se sentía más intenso, más insoportable, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que deshacerse de eso o si no podía arder ahí mismo, sabía bien que un extintor sería de buena ayuda pero desgraciadamente no había uno ahí.

¿No se suponía que siempre debía haber uno cerca?

_-Usemos lo que tenemos a la mano, ¡Shanaroo!, tenemos que ser creativas…-_

Pero aún tenía un ligero rastro de sentido común y vergüenza que evitó que tomara de una vez el remedio para su mal.

Un ruido extraño la despertó de su letargo y se dio cuenta de que no era otra cosa sino otro movimiento extraño que logró estrellara contra la pared, quedando justo entre el ninja copia y ella.

Con su rostro a escasos centímetros y su aliento chocando contra el suyo supo que ya no podía más…

Y lo besó.

Furiosa y hambrienta.

Definitivamente su inner tenía razón con eso de usar lo que se tenga a la mano, sólo que, extrañamente, el fuego no disminuía nada, permanecía ahí, recorriéndola por completo, pero ya no le importaba.

Si ardía, bien valía la pena arder entre sus brazos.

Kakashi terminó por ceder a sus instintos al sentir su boca sobre la mascara, demando sus labios con tanta ansia y hambre que bien podía decir que ella estaba pasando lo mismo que él.

Cualquier rastro de decencia, pudor o sentido común se fue, quedando sólo la gran necesidad de besarla, de tomarla.

Se separó de ella para tomar aire, la miró y lo supo.

De un solo movimiento bajó su máscara.

Era tan atractivo, tan varonil que Sakura inhaló y exhaló tan profundamente que parecía haberse librado de un gran peso.

De nuevo se besaron, más sensual, más profundo, con mucha más pasión que la primera vez, como si con ello aliviaran el terrible calor que les invadía.

Sakura mordió sus labios y besó con ansias sus mejillas hasta sus ojos, con una ternura infinita.

Kakashi hizo lo suyo con su cuello, cabello, orejas, y con todo lo que sus manos tuvieran al alcance.

En un arrebato la kunoichi brincó y entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas de él, dando un gemido de excitación al sentirlo.

Hatake se sorprendió un poco por tal acción pero se recuperó pronto al escucharla gemir ligeramente, con esa forma tan voluptuosa y sugerente que indicaba que efectivamente, estaba equivocado, porque Sakura si estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

Besó con más ansias sus labios, mordiéndolos con sutileza y sonriendo al escuchar la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos sorprendidos de la kunoichi.

Sakura estaba atónita y extasiada con todo eso que el ninja copia le estaba haciendo sentir, se sentía tan bien, tan excitante y placentero que deseaba que no parara nunca, que durara por siempre.

Poco le importaba como la veía con ese brillo intenso, que la desnudará con los ojos, además de que sería hipócrita de su parte porque tal vez era de la misma forma en que ella le veía en esos momentos.

-Sakura- gruñó su nombre con su varonil y profunda voz.

Pero su voz era mucho más gruesa y ronca de lo normal, tan sensual que la hizo temblar ligeramente y darse cuenta de que sus besos y sus caricias ya no eran suficientes para ella, su cuerpo, su mente, todo su ser le decían que eso no era todo, que deseaba más, mucho más.

-Sen…sei- dijo entrecortadamente arqueándose ligeramente al sentir sus demandantes y quemantes labios en su cuello.

Kakashi reunió las fuerzas necesarias y se detuvo, levantó el rostro y la miró con detenimiento a los ojos verdes y brillantes.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con su voz baja y ronca -¿quieres que me detenga?- finalizó con un timbre más bajo, porque en realidad si ella le contestaba que "sí" no sabría bien si podría hacerlo.

-No- susurró inmediatamente, tan despacio y lejano que tuvo que negar con la cabeza para estar segura de que él comprendiera.

Kakashi sonrió y Sakura se sonrojó esta vez con inocencia, pensando que la sonrisa de su maestro era tan hermosa, tan varonil, sexy, atractiva y coqueta que de haberla visto antes seguramente no habría tardado tanto en darse por vencida y ceder a sus instintos.

-¿Segura?- estaba por hablar, pero él colocó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola –piénsalo bien, porque no quiero que después te arrepientas, si me dices que continúe, créeme que no me detendré- Sakura respiró -¿entiendes?-

-Si- dijo en un susurró, tomó su dedo y después entrelazo sus manos le sonrió con sinceridad y sus ojos brillantes –entiendo lo que dice Kakashi sensei- suspiró y con su mano libre tocó su mejilla con tanta delicadeza que parecía temer quebrarlo –quiero…yo quiero que continué, no me arrepentiré, estoy segura- y besó su mano.

Hatake observó el brillo de los ojos de Sakura y sonrió suspirando completamente libre de culpas y asintió.

-Está bien- susurró.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo y poniendo las manos en sus hombros los apretó indicándole que podía continuar, en realidad esa necesidad, esa urgencia que sentía la estaban consumiendo por dentro.

Y así lo entendió porque después de esa pequeña pausa retomó con más bríos sus caricias y besos, deseaba hacerla suya de una vez por todas, pero quería ser más sutil, la deseaba tremendamente pero no quería lastimarla.

Pronto sus manos viajaron hasta sus piernas, disfrutando ampliamente de la tersa suavidad y calor que irradiaban. Haruno suspiraba continuamente presa de todas las sensaciones que el tacto de las manos de Kakashi le daban, ya sin importarle el hecho de ser tocada por él.

Tomó una mano del ninja copia y mirándolo con seguridad y deseo la colocó sobre su pecho.

Él la miró y sonrió de nuevo de la misma forma, sólo que con un brillo más intenso y perverso en sus ojos, más primitivo y posesivo, pues comprendió que con eso le indicaba que no se detuviera, ni reprimiera por ella, porque ella lo deseaba con la misma fuerza, fiereza y ansiedad que él, porque ella estaba lista.

La sonrisa lasciva desapareció al fundir sus labios con los de la pelirosa que renovaron la intensidad de antes, jugando de nuevo la danza de la seducción y la pasión.

Kakashi no perdió tiempo y comenzó a saciar esas enormes ganas de tocarla, de acariciarla, de hacerla vibrar con su tacto, su aliento e incluso sólo con mirarla.

Sakura no se quiso quedar atrás y procedió a tocar su espalda ansiosamente, teniendo cuidado de no caerse, era algo complicado por la posición y por su falta de experiencia, además de que esa desesperación, excitación y calor la estaban volviendo loca.

-¡Ésta cosa!- dijo entrecortadamente y con un timbre normal, lo que en situaciones menos comprometedoras hubiera sido un grito bastante fuerte -¡solo estorba!- dijo quitando de un solo tirón la bandana del ninja copia y arrojándola contra el piso para después acariciar con desenfreno sus cabellos grises.

Kakashi sonrió ante su desesperación pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para eso.

Trato de tomar la orilla de su chaleco y sacárselo, pero era algo impaciente y difícil en ese estado -¡ah!- gritó y terminó contra el piso por tercera ocasión.

Kakashi sonrió con sinceridad y hasta gracia al verla en el piso.

-¡No se ría!- gritó sonrojada y más aún al darse cuenta de que el elevador no era tan caliente como pensaba, prueba de ello era el frio metálico que sentía en su trasero, casi parecía estar…

Pestañó sorprendida y el color de nuevo se le subió a la cara al ver como estaba casi desnuda de la cintura para abajo, solo con su pantaleta amarilla que de un lado solo tapaba la mitad del glúteo, miro a los lados y allá en una esquina estaba su short, sus porta kunais y su falda.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él le había quitado la ropa.

-¿Cómo?...-

Kakashi se alzó de hombros sin dejar de mirarla con ese deseo que hacía que Sakura respirará forzadamente.

Sí, que bien se sentía provocar eso con solo verla…

-Soy bueno con las manos – fue todo lo que dijo –creo que estabas demasiado ocupada para notarlo-

Sakura refunfuñó y la poca pena que sintió al saber que él la veía sin ropa se fue tan rápido como su enojo y se transformó en una sonrisa traviesa y seductora.

Se incorporó y se acercó a él con movimientos tranquilos pero sugestivos.

-Bueno, es que…- con un dedo índice comenzó a formar círculos en su pecho, provocándole una agradable sensación –no tengo tanta experiencia como usted, pero eso se puede arreglar con su ayuda, ¿no?- Hatake asintió instantáneamente preso de la mirada seductora e hipnotízate de Sakura –y si me caí fue por su culpa, porque es injusto- finalizó con un puchero.

-¿Injusto?- pregunto acercándose a ella tanto que su cuerpos se rozaban y una sonrisa picara se formó en su rostro al escuchar un gemido en los labios de la chica por sentirlo.

Ella asintió reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para poder hablar –u…usted, es injusto conmigo…-

Kakashi sonrió siguiéndole el juego y abrazó su cintura provocándole otro respingo –perdóname, pero…- y comenzó a besarle el cuello - puedes arreglarlo…-

Sakura asintió ya sin poder seguir con ese pequeño juego de "soy la víctima" y prosiguió a hacer eso que provocó que cayera, querer quitarle el chaleco, la camisa y cualquier otra cosa que ahora solo representaba un estorbo para ella.

Kakashi sonrió y se compadeció de su ex alumna al notar como las ansias y la falta de experiencia hacían que la desesperación entorpeciera su habilidad y solo generaran que juntara el ceño y refunfuñara de frustración.

-Te ayudo- dijo en un murmullo ronco.

Sakura asintió y se sorprendió al notar que en unos cuantos segundos él había podido hacer lo que a ella le parecía frustrante.

Por un momento el deseo y las ansias de tocarlo y besarlo desaparecieron, solo quedo el interés de verlo, estaba tan ensimismada en la contemplación de él y la especie de danza que hacia al retirarse el chaleco, la camisa y el resto de la ropa, que por un momento pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto.

-_Te dije que era el más sexy…¡shanaroo!- _Sakura asintió suspirando completamente absorta en él.

–_Y pensar que todo eso es nuestro…- _rió con perversión y Sakura se sonrojó pero asintió con ansias, completamente segura que lo que su inner decía era la pura verdad.

Porque un sentimiento posesivo y obsesivo se instaló en su cabeza y cuerpo, porque de alguna manera sabía que a partir de esa tarde no podía regresar a lo de antes.

-Listo- dijo retirando lo último que le quedaba de ropa.

Miró a Sakura y sonrió con diversión y satisfacción al observar el gran interés que tenía de verlo, sobretodo en "esa" parte, carraspeo un poco y ella pareció despertar.

Sakura se sonrojó al ser atrapada en su contemplación y miró hacia otro lado, Hatake no dijo nada, no era el momento, ya después podría sacarle provecho, ahora solo le importaba seguir con lo que habían empezado.

Se acercó ya sin importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de estar encerrado en ese ascensor y sin el más mínimo pudor y preocupación por ser encontrado, porque de ser así ya pensaría en algo.

La tomó de la cintura apretujándola contra su fuerte pecho haciendo que despertara de su letargo y solo lo mirara a los ojos.

Realmente en ese momento Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa sino dejarse llevar por él, así que no se opuso a ser tomada de la cintura y sentada en el pasamano, sosteniéndose con sus manos para lograr equilibrarse y no caer.

Y tampoco le importó como el terminó por quitarle la blusa y el sostén, o como siguió acariciándola y besándola ansiosamente en cada centímetro de suave, blanca y sensible piel, provocándole gemidos entrecortados o que susurrara su nombre.

Fue así como dejó un camino húmedo y excitante por todo su cuerpo hasta bajar a sus caderas y quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba y dejarla completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Ni siquiera le importo como la contemplaba profundamente, con el deseo marcado en sus ojos perezosos e impares que parecían querer devorársela con solo mirarla.

Sólo quería disfrutar de sus caricias y ser suya de una vez por todas.

Sabía que él era el único que podía salvarla de ese intenso calor que la ahogaba y sofocaba, porque en sus caricias, en sus besos y sus gruñidos pudo encontrar mucho más que simplemente querer apagar las ansias de tenerla.

Porque se dio cuenta de que él sentía igual que ella, porque él tenía el mismo deseo y la intensidad que la embargaban desde los huesos hasta la piel, esa desesperación cálida que sólo parecían disminuir con su tacto, con su cuerpo, con sus labios, con él.

Pronto sintió como él la tocaba y besaba como nunca antes pensó, donde ni siquiera imagino que se podía, y le gustó y lo disfrutó a pesar de ser algo vergonzoso, se sentía bastante bien, tanto que pensó que quizás era algo egoísta de su parte no brindarle el mismo placer que le hacía sentir.

Soltó una de sus manos del pasamano y tocó su pecho, su espalda, todo lo que estaba al alcance, incluso en su parte intima, logrando obtener de él gruñidos roncos que la daban una alegría extraña y excitante.

Se besaron, se tocaron, se saciaron el uno del otro con tanto esmero, con tanto deseo y con tanto placer que francamente ni siquiera les importó que la música del elevador sonara y que una pequeña luz se encendiera al comenzar a bajar.

Kakashi dejo de besarla para ver los botones, pestañó y la miró, Sakura lo observo sorprendida, pero asintió, aún estaba ansiosa por seguir, aún faltaba ese "algo" que buscaba desde hace tiempo.

Él sonrió y fue entonces cuando estirando el brazo y apretó todos los botones por tantas veces que bien podía parecer solo una broma de niños.

Sakura sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos verdes –civiles- dijo solamente.

-Para eso están las escaleras, o que esperen su turno- argumentó el ninja copia regresando a su importante y gratificante tarea.

Esa tarea que estaba por empezar con la fase más placentera y deliciosa, esa fase donde Sakura logró encontrar ese "algo" que añoraba tanto

Donde logró encontrar otra forma de vengarse de su maestro, una venganza donde ambos disfrutaban y gozaban.

Donde ni siquiera se preocupó por el famoso dolor de la primera vez, no, estaba demasiada ansiosa, excitada y anhelante que la incomodidad que sintió desapareció tan pronto como llegó y era reemplazada por solo una cosa, placer.

Tanto que francamente le parecía sorprendente como ese acto podía generar esa clase de sensaciones tan fuertes, tan agradables y tan gratificantes que bien podía volverse adicta a ello.

Si es que no lo era ya, si es que aún no se volvía adicta a él, a Kakashi y sus caricias, sus manos, sus besos, sus labios, a sus gruñidos sexys y sensuales, y a su maravillosa forma que tenía de hacerla suya y decir su nombre entrecortadamente.

Todo lo cual le hacían pensar y desear que esas maravillosas sensaciones que Kakashi tan generosamente le otorgaba no acabaran nunca.

Quería estar así con él, por siempre y para siempre.

Ya pensaría como lograrlo.

Porque lo lograría, porque deseaba con toda su alma ser sólo suya y él sólo de ella, ser uno solo fundidos en ese maravilloso y placentero acto una y otra vez.

&&&&/&&&&

Durante varias horas no se habló de otra cosa más que de la falla en el dichoso y aparentemente efectivo ascensor de la torre hokage, los frustrados y molestos burócratas no podían sino sólo refunfuñar y quejarse, sentados detrás de sus escritorios molestos e incapaces de hacer otra cosa sino esperar a que los encargados resolvieran el problema.

Los pobres técnicos trabajaron sin césar hasta que todo funcionó correctamente y el valorado ascensor reiniciara con su labor.

Pero las cosas no marchaban bien para los burócratas y el resto del personal, que desde hace tiempo hacia filas y filas por usar el aparato, pues a algún idiota se le había ocurrido dejarlo de tal forma que no podían sino solo ver como los botones se iluminaban uno a uno seguido del otro.

Lo extraño era que cada vez que se iluminaba el número de un piso, al que supuestamente llegaba, las puertas no se abrían y después de unos segundos solo seguía el trayecto subiendo o bajando.

Tal vez la godaime había invertido sus contribuciones e impuestos en un material de poca calidad, no sería nada nuevo para ellos darse cuenta de que la quinta ahorraba en algo tan importante.

Tampoco nadie comento de cómo algunos llegaron a escuchar sonidos bajos y lejanos, extraños, casi como gemidos o gruñidos, provenientes del ascensor, pero de una forma tan distante que realmente llegaron a pensar que solo se trataba de su imaginación y sus pensamientos no muy sanos.

&&&&/&&&&

Naruto llegó a la enorme torre seguido de Sasuke y Sai, habían ido solo por el estúpido interés del rubio en saciar su curiosidad por usar el famosísimo ascensor que tenía poco tiempo en uso.

Sasuke sinceramente no comprendía cómo es que el muy obstinado y tonto de su amigo lo había casi obligado a ir a hacer semejante tontería, sobre todo porque ambos ya lo había utilizado.

Naruto quedó tan fascinado por la extraña sensación de vértigo que sentía cuando se cerraban las puertas y subían o bajaban que hasta parecía una especie de juego mecánico para el rubio, en cambio a él le provocaba dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar, claro que era lo suficientemente orgulloso para admitirlo.

Oh si, ahora lo recordaba, precisamente fue eso lo que Naruto le dijo y él para desmentirlo tuvo que aceptar ir, y Sai, bueno Sai solo se les "pegó" contento por presenciar algo más de la tecnología.

-Teme, aún estas a tiempo y puedes arrepentirte y solo pagarme el ramen de hoy-

-Tsk…no te he invitado a comer en años y hoy no será la excepción-

-Claro que si, ¡de verás!- exclamo entusiasta, el solo recordar la cara verde que Uchiha tenía cuando salieron del elevador le daban ánimos y esperanzas de conseguir su adorada comida gratis.

Una nube de humo los distrajo y dos figuras conocidas y queridas aparecieron justo en las puertas de la torre.

-¡Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan!- gritó.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera la reprimenda de la pelirosa de "no grites, no estoy sorda", parecían estar muy interesados en cierta conversación, donde Sakura sonreía sonrojada y tímida y Kakashi cerraba el ojo entusiasta, algo muy extraño a decir verdad.

Se aceraron a ellos, corriendo y gritando.

-Civiles…el más simple genjutsu los engaña- escucharon en un susurro del peligris.

-¿Eh?, Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei-

-¡Ah!...hola Naruto- saludo la pelirosa –Sasuke kun, Sai-

Kakashi solo asintió en muestra de saludo, al igual que el Uchiha y el pintor.

-Hey llegaron de la misión, ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó el jinchuiriki.

-Pues por su aspecto se ve que fue algo complicada- dijo Sai causando un sobresalto en la kunoichi y que Kakashi solo ladeara la cabeza llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

-Esto…si- dijo la pelirosa, tratando de acomodar mejor sus arrugadas y polvorientas prendas y peinar su cabello sucio y enredado.

-Según leí- habló Sai- deberías de cuidar más tu aspecto feíta sino nunca conseguirás a un hombre con quien…-

-Esto, perdónalo Sakura chan- Naruto tapó la boca de su amigo en un intento de salvarle la vida –ha estado leyendo libros tontos de…-

-¡Bah!- dijo la pelirosa moviendo la mano restándole importancia –no importa- Sasuke, Naruto y Sai pestañaron sorprendidos de que no intentará matarlos o siquiera gritarles –sabes Sai, no todo lo que dicen los libros es cierto o se tiene que seguir al pié de la letra, pero…- sonrió tocándole el hombro con una alegría inusual –hay unos que si ayudan bastante- y sonrió tapándose la boca con la mano.

_-Ahora si Sakura se volvió loca_- pensó Uchiha al verla sonreír sonrojada, como si hubiera dicho algo vergonzoso, pero alzo una ceja al ver como Kakashi sonreía cerrando su ojo -_¿qué se traen estos dos?-_

-Ne, Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei- dijo el rubio soltando al pintor cuando paso el peligro –venimos a jugar en elevador, el Teme va a vomitar, ¿no quieren verlo?-

Sasuke refunfuño y rodó los ojos.

-No, además lamento decirte que hay mucha demanda para usarlo y de seguro vas a esperar un buen rato para entrar sólo para estar todo apretujado ahí dentro-

Naruto se desinfló y Sasuke trato de que no se notara lo aliviado que se sentía.

–No importa, de verás, podemos esperar, quédense para ver la cara verde del Teme, vale la pena, ¡de verás!-

-Lo siento Naruto, pero creo que será para otra ocasión- el rubio suspiró –Kakashi sensei y yo vamos a estar muy ocupados redactando el informe de la misión- sonrió.

Kakashi asintió.

-Hum…de hecho creo que debemos empezar ahora mismo- dijo, la pelirosa dio un ligero respingo y sonrió.

-Eh….sí, tiene razón sensei, pero esta vez será en su casa- sonrió y él asintió -adiós- y se despidió ante los ojos extrañados de sus compañeros.

Y antes de que pudieran preguntar algo los shinobis ya estaban saltando de techo en techo.

-¿De cuándo acá Kakashi sensei esta tan ansioso y feliz por un informe?- dijo el rubio.

-Y la fea anda de buen humor-

-¿Qué se traerán esos dos?- murmuró Sasuke observando cómo las siluetas de sus amigos ya se perdían entre el naranja del atardecer.

-Bueno, eso no importa – dijo el rubio –Teme, vamos a esperar turno-

Sasuke suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-¿Mi casa?- preguntó saltando al otro techo, observando como la pelirosa se colocaba a su lado –pensé que habías dicho que en la tuya-

-Sí pero cambie de opinión- le sonrió de medio lado –la suya es más amplia y cómoda ¿no?- y le guiñó el ojo con diversión.

Kakashi sonrió y Sakura supo que detrás de esa máscara se escondía la misma sonrisa seductora y ansiosa que conoció en el elevador.

Y estaba segura que él también estaba ansioso por llegar a su casa.

-Tenga-

Le tiró otra de las píldoras pensando que realmente eran efectivas porque ya se sentía mucho mejor y con bastantes energías pero que un tratamiento solo es seguro si se lleva al pié de la letra y se sigue hasta el final.

Kakashi se la tragó ya sin importarle que le viera el rostro y ella hizo lo mismo aún sorprendida por su buen sabor.

Estaba segura de que quería llegar tan rápido como ella, porque sabía que al igual que ella él aún no estaba tranquilo, ni el calor sofocante que los quemaba y que los unió había desaparecido, porque aún podía ver en su ojo negro y vago los destellos del deseo y la pasión.

Lo que le auguraba una noche muy ocupada y desenfrenada, una donde seguramente le cumpliría con eso que le prometió susurrándole al oído, eso de mostrarle y enseñarle los beneficios de leer su libro, donde la ilustraría en todas las formas que existían y todas las variantes que cada una tenía.

Lo que quizás les llevarían días, meses o años, porque como toda buena alumna sabía que a veces hay que repetir y repetir algo para aprenderlo adecuadamente.

Lo bueno era que Kakashi era un compasivo y considerado maestro, pues ya le había prometido que no importara cuanto tardaran, él siempre estaría interesado en educarla.

Y por supuesto que ella no estaba dispuesta a que su departamento terminara hecho un desastre con sus clases.

&&&&/&&&&

-Cuatro días esperando para esto…- Tsunade suspiró y miró el rollo que minutos atrás le entregará Naruto.

Era el informe de la misión de Kakashi y Sakura, ese en el que originalmente estaba tan interesada Sakura por redactar y entregárselo en la brevedad posible y de la forma más detallada que pudieran (como siempre eran sus informes, puntuales y detallistas), pero que muy probablemente por la influencia del ninja copia llegaba con días de retraso y ni siquiera de mano de ellos.

-Quizás estaban más ocupados en otras cosas- sonrió el ermitaño al ver las letras apresuradas.

-Sí, supongo-

Tsunade sonrió recordando como Naruto le comentó que después de buscarlos por cuatro días los encontró juntos, caminando amenamente por la calle platicando, algo que le pareció extraño.

Pero que al fin y al cabo les recordó del porque los buscaban, ellos sonrieron, Sakura redactó el informe (ese que supuestamente habían redactado hacia ya cuatro días) y se lo entrego pidiendo que lo entregará por ellos alegando estar muy ocupados en ciertas cosas.

-Te dije que algo bueno resultaría de todo esto ¿no?, que los ayudaría, ¿ves?, tenía razón, mis píldoras hicieron lo que tú no pudiste ni asignándoles tantas misiones juntos-

-Sí, si, si, si- asintió la quinta –bueno, por lo menos Sakura ya encontró algo más interesante que hacer para "vengarse" del vago – el ermitaño rió -pero eso no los salvara de un castigo por esto- señaló el informe que con letras apresuradas, limpias y grandes decían.

"Cumplimos exitosamente con la misión"

&&&&/&&&&

-Ne, Teme deja de estar de amargado porque te gane-

-Y tú deja de echármelo en cara- brincó al siguiente tejado.

Naruto suspiró, serían dos largos días con Sasuke de mal humor en la aldea de la roca.

Aún estaba molesto con el estúpido de su mejor amigo por provocar que protagonizara la escena del elevador donde vivió la experiencia, hasta hoy, más vergonzosa de su vida y donde juró que jamás volvería a subir a una de esas cosas.

Total que ni se perdía de mucho, ni los hacían bien, ni con calidad, se notaba en la extraña forma del pasamano que parecía como si lo hubieran arrancado y colocado apresuradamente.

-¡Hey tanto escándalo por el ramen!, no aguantas nada, de verás-

Sasuke bufó y por reflejos atrapó algo del aire, extendió la mano y era una especie de dulce redondo y verde.

-Comételo- dijo el rubio masticando algo –saben bien, se los robe al ero sennin-

Sasuke se quedó mirando por largo rato el dulce no muy convencido de la seguridad de probar algo que ese hombre cargara.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué puede pasar por comer una?-

Sasuke bufó y se comió el dulce, tenía un agradable sabor a frutas, como una mezcla de cítricos y fresas, sonrió.

Después de todo el Dobe tenía razón, sabían bien.

Y ¿que podría pasarle por comer un simple dulce?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos y chicas.

Esta historia ha sido una ligera distracción en lo que me pongo a redactar las continuaciones de mis otras historias, es mi primer fic de categoría M (n/./n), estoy emocionada y nerviosa.

Sé que es algo un tanto cliché con eso del elevador y eso, pero cuando me la imagine no pude evitar pensar que tenía que hacerla, jejeje, francamente quería que fuera un poco más corta y más graciosa, pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado.

Como no soy muy buena en eso del lemon o lime estoy un tanto nerviosa por no saber si quedo aceptable así que ayúdenme con sus comentarios!, jejejeje, ya saben que lo mío se va más a las comedias románticas y en lo de acción y pasión no suelo ser muy explícita, o eso creo porque me sigue dando pena las escenas pasionales sumamente detalladas y en las de pelea siempre siento que me falta "algo"…. o, bueno, me siento insegura XD….

Por último, pero no menos importante, reitero mi dedicación a K2008sempai quien desde que inicie en esto de fanfiction ha estado pidiéndome esta clase historias y "acción" n/./n, jejeje, chica gracias por tu apoyo, tu paciencia y tu insistencia, ¡ves que si puedes ser buen vendedora!, ¡y mira que Sakura ya conoció la sonrisa de "hombre" de Kakashi!, jajajaja, chica espero y te haya gustado, porque tú fuiste lo que hizo que me decidiera a redactarlo y subirlo, creo que al leer unas cosas y recordar lo que platicamos te diste cuenta X/D….

En fin, a todos los que leyeron muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención.

¡Ah! y muchas gracias por su apoyo en el final de "papá sustituto".

Hasta pronto


End file.
